


Pocky Day (Harklight/Slaine edition)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Daily prayer Harklight won't be a jerk to Slaine, M/M, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine was sitting on his desk, back towards the door, just looking ahead at nothing in particular when Harklight got to his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Day (Harklight/Slaine edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limyth (unknownymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/gifts).



> For Pocky Day. Limyth is 101% to blame here, so this is for you! I'm posting this here because this is going to be the third work on Harklight's tag and I know we don't even know him, but- "Backwards, Forwards" influenced both limyth and I and really, I just wanted to write this.  
> Betaed by limyth!

Slaine was sitting on his desk, back towards the door, just looking ahead at nothing in particular when Harklight got to his office. His jacket was open at the front, revealing his dark undershirt and some little scars on his sternum, everything illuminated from the floor, where the familiar image of Earth shone.

“Sir”, he said, announcing his presence.

“Did you know? Terrans have this holiday... It's Pocky day” Slaine said, detached, commanding but hollow tone now his default setting. He stood and took a red box from the desk, walking to sit on it, facing the door and his subject. “I sent someone to get this for me...”

To Harklight, it seemed like a lot of conflicting feelings were plaguing his master's mind, but there was nothing he could do for him if he wasn't asked.

“Come here, please”

Said Slaine after a while, softer than before. Once Harklight was in front of him, he grabbed his belt to bring him closer, looking at him through his eyelashes, their noses almost bumping.

“Hold this”

He breathed, placing the tip of a sweet, covered in chocolate stick into Harklight's mouth. Slaine then munched on it, his slow pace a signal of his mood, chest heaving with emotions that the Versian soldier couldn't even begin to imagine.

When his lips grazed the other's, Slaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The last thing Harklight saw before feeling the whole press of lips and the pull on his belt was the crease between his master's eyebrows.

Everything happened in less than ten seconds, Slaine's dry lips against his, nibbling them open to introduce his tongue and take the rest of the Pocky in one clean sweep.

He stood, not minding how close their bodies were, and walked away to sit, this time in his chair.

“I need you to check on some files. I'm sending them to you now. You're dismissed”

Harklight nodded his acknowledgment, bowing before leaving. This was another mystery he’d file in his head for further reference. Although he doubted it’d be of much help, seeing as he truly could not even begin to understand what happened in Slaine's mind.


End file.
